And the day finally arrived
by HeleSL
Summary: I saw the wedding picture and I imagined how it should go. Fear not, this is a Swan Queen story. It's hard for Regina to hide her feelings, even when everyone seems to know how she feels.


It's been an hour since the wedding had finished and the celebration had begun. The whole town was gathered in the back of Granny's diner. Emma had really doubted they all fit in there, but apparently there was enough space for everyone.

Emma finally catches sight of Regina, alone at a table in the back of the garden. She makes her way through the crowd, smiling when people congratulate her over and over again. She hurries, because it's her only chance. They hadn't talked since the day before, when Snow had gathered the three of them for the lamest bachelor's party to ever celebrate. They had had a few drinks and played pool with Regina while Snow watched them until the bar closed. However today she hadn't had a chance to talk to her friend.

"Regina," she breathes as she finally steps next to her. The brunette's attention is still on the table, choosing from the different kinds of foods displayed there, but Emma notices how her posture stiffens.

"Congratulations Emma," Regina says as she pours some salad into her plate.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Emma asks bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she murmurs, looking for another spoon on the table and effectively avoiding Emma's gaze.

"You are. And you didn't look at me during the wedding, or after, or anytime. Why are you avoiding me?" she repeats.

"Is your ego wounded, Sheriff?" Regina asks mockingly but Emma doesn't laugh; she doesn't even smile as her brow furrows.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Regina's heart sinks and she swallows. If she had done something wrong? Emma had gotten _married_. And to Hook! She was right, Regina had been avoiding her, her gaze, everything about Emma, but not because she had done something wrong. It was because she had done something _awful_.

Truth was Regina couldn't bear to look at her. If she did, it all became real. Emma was married to a man that doesn't treat her as she should be treated. She had had to attend the wedding, everyone in town had, but she couldn't look at Emma. She couldn't see her in her wedding dress looking at Hook as they listened to each other's vows; it had been enough to hear them. She couldn't see how they kissed while everyone cheered for them. It was too painful and she was determined to not to ruin Emma's big day. It was, after all, what she had chosen.

"Of course, you haven't," Regina shook her head.

"Than why won't you look at me?"

"Jesus, if it's that important to you," Regina sighed heavily and finally turned towards Emma. Her eyes finally landed on Emma as she took the bride in and a silent gasp escaped her mouth. She felt her throat tightening as her chest ached painfully and she knew she shouldn't have done that.

Emma was there. She was married. She _really_ was married. However, she didn't look like a happy bride, a scowl crossing her face as she stared at Regina.

The Mayor clenched her jaw and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Happy now?"

"You don't seem happy," Emma murmured as her green eyes scanned Regina's features.

Regina flashed her most mayoral smile, tight around the corner of her lips, and she wished it was enough to convince Emma, although she knew it probably wouldn't, "Of course I am, dear. We're celebrating."

She turned to go, the pain in her chest almost unbearable. She just wanted to leave as the place somehow seemed too small for her now to a point she couldn't breath, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

However, Emma reached for her and her hand clawed at Regina's arm, "Regina."

Turning her head slightly but not entirely, the Mayor tried to smile, "Go back to your boyf…husband. He must be looking for you."

It took Emma a few moments but she finally let go and watched Regina leave, disappearing into the crowd until she could no longer see the back of her head.

* * *

Regina entered the bathroom and threw the plastic plate in the trash, no longer hungry, as hands clenched tightly around the sink. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't handle it anymore and a chocked sob escaping her lips was enough to let it all go. She rushed to the nearest stall and closed it before falling to the ground, resting her head on her knees as she let the tears out in quiet sobs.

When Emma had started dating Hook, she thought the jealousy she felt was because of pure envy of a happy ending, because she couldn't have it with Daniel. It took a while to understand she not only despised the pirate for what he had done to her –ahem torturing her– but because he could do what she wanted to do. It had been a tough way to understand her real feelings for Emma, but then, as Robin came she decided she had to let it go. She could finally have her happy ending, her family. She had to forget Emma.

Except that she didn't and they only got closer, making it harder for Regina to try to ignore her feelings towards the blonde. Still, life with Robin hadn't been that bad, so she settled for that. It was fine, it was _great_. It wasn't enough.

After Robin's death, Regina was convinced the universe was screwing her over for all the bad she had done in her life and just accepted that she would have to live like that. She had to watch Emma with the pirate, holding hands down the street, while she ignored her feelings for the Sheriff. Emma seemed happy and she wasn't the one to ruin it for her.

There was hope though. Maybe they would break up someday, maybe Emma would realise she deserved better. Regina wasn't prepared at all when she walked into the small apartment and saw the shining ring in Emma's finger.

It had felt like a punch on her stomach. They were engaged. As months went by and the wedding kept changing its date to a later month, Regina's hope came back. Emma kept pushing it back, saying she wouldn't get married until they fixed everything in town. Maybe the Sheriff wasn't so sure about the engagement.

And the day finally came. And Regina couldn't look at Emma and let the reality sink in. Emma had chosen Hook _forever_. She was there, in that stupid dress that probably Snow had chosen, but even with the hideous wedding dress she was wearing, Emma was beautiful. Her hair was up, something that rarely happened now as she always let her hair run free, her curls no longer in sight.

Regina pressed her hands in fists against her eyes, trying to forget the image. Trying to forget the wedding, her feelings, _Emma._ She wished she was strong enough to take a forgetting potion, but she wasn't. It hurt, but Regina couldn't just let her go, as much as she wanted to in that moment, curled up in a bathroom stall, crying her eyes out.

She allowed herself a few more minutes, letting it all go. Then, she finally stood and left the stall. She watched herself in the mirror and a shiver ran down her back; there, her eyes swollen red from tears, she reminded the early years of her life. Moving in autopilot, driven by experience, she flushed water on her face and dried it carefully with the towel next to the sink. Her make up was slightly off, but with a wave of hand, it was like if she hadn't been crying at all.

Regina smiled forcefully at herself on the mirror, trying to believe it but failing. She tried again and, although it didn't reach her eyes, she decided she couldn't do better than that. Leaving the bathroom, she hoped it was enough. It _had_ to be enough.

* * *

As soon as she came out, she noticed Emma talking to David. Behind her, Hook was just sliding his arm over Emma's waist. Regina bitterly looked away and walked over to the bar, where she ordered a strong martini. She knew she shouldn't drink, but she didn't feel like doing it right.

After drowning her glass in one gulp under the bartender's surprised gaze, she turned and found Emma walking towards her. Regina mentally groaned and turned on her heels, changing her direction and hiding behind the crowd. On her way away from Emma, she bumped into Henry, now so tall their eyes were at the same level, even though Regina was wearing high heels.

"Hey mom," he smiled, looking relieved to find her.

She turned and saw Emma's head coming towards her between the people surrounding them, so she grabbed her son's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, "Let's dance."

He jumped in front of her, as she put her arms around him, and smiled nervously, "I can't dance."

Regina, still feeling Emma's eyes on her back, focused on her son, raising an eyebrow, "And how are you going to have a dance with Violet?"

His cheeks turned red, the blush extending to his ears. He looked down and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, I kinda stepped on her feet a few moments ago."

There was genuine surprise on Regina's face as she realised, "You were running away from her?"

"I learned from you," he murmured. Regina separated her face a little from his shoulder to look at him. It was Henry's eyebrow shooting up now, "Or didn't I just save you from a conversation you don't want to have?"

As they moved slowly, Regina guiding them, she looked away, "I thought the pirate had taught you how to _charm_ the ladies by now. Including dancing."

She felt Henry chuckling and raised her head. "Not much of a charmer; more like a drunk guy with luck. I highly doubt he knows how to dance without tripping on his own feet."

"Henry, you're talking about your mother's husband," Regina reprimanded him, but it was evident for both of them she wasn't putting her heart on it. They swayed slowly in silence for a while and Regina closed her eyes, trying to forget Emma in her wedding dress.

Eventually, Henry muttered, almost to himself, "She asked me about you earlier." He didn't need to say who; they both knew. Regina took a breath, but didn't say anything. She didn't trust her own voice. "I know it hurts you to see her with him. I think she knows too."

Regina did speak now, her voice raspy against his jacket as she leaned her cheek on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter. She chose him. She's happy with him."

Another silence followed until Henry shook slightly, an idea occurring to him, "You know, True Love isn't easy. Grandpa told me once."

Finally Regina separated from him and smiled bitterly. "It doesn't seem they had much of a difficulty," she sneered.

"Because what they have it's not True Love."

"Henry…" Regina started, but he shook his head.

"True Love isn't easy. You have to fight for it, even though the universe seems to throw all the impediments in your way," he pressed.

"Henry. She literally went to _hell_ to bring him back. I believe that is what anyone could call 'fight for it'," Regina argued. As the words left her mouth, she felt the pain in her chest again. The rejection. The lonliness.

"That was _nothing_ comparing to everything Emma has done for you. All she has fought for you and you for her, and together." They came to a stop as he whispered so no one would hear them. "She went to hell because she thought it was the right thing, because she's the Saviour. She has told me; she isn't happy like this."

Regina looked at him, her eyes clouded with confusion. She was about to ask him exactly what Emma had told him when Violet appeared behind Henry. The girl stopped when she saw Regina and smiled shyly.

"Miss Mills," she greeted.

Regina forced herself to look away from Henry and smile at her, "Violet. Hi. I believe you're looking for him?" The girl nodded sheepishly and Regina dipped her head, "I'll leave you two then."

She shot a glance at Henry, silently telling him their conversation hadn't ended and excused herself with a smile, leaving the teenagers alone. Regina walked aimlessly; she really didn't have a place to be. She just made her way, Henry's words still running over her head.

Emma had told Henry she wasn't happy. In that moment her eyes caught the form of the bride, talking animatedly to Belle, a smile on her face, and Regina halted. She definitely looked happy to Regina. No one could fake it that long, right? She had just gotten married, for god's sake; she couldn't fake it forever.

Perhaps Henry had misunderstood her. Perhaps. Her mind drifted to the way her eyes weren't shining as bright as they should when their gaze had met. That wasn't the look of a newly wed.

Not realising she had started walking again, she found herself at the bar one more time. This time Zelena occupied the stool she had been sitting on a while ago. She took a seat next to her, ordering a soft drink this time.

"How old are you? Ten?" Zelena snickered as a greeting.

"Hello to you too, sis," Regina sighed.

Zelena turned towards her on the stool, her finger tracing a circle over the glass' top, "Having as much fun as me, huh?"

Regina eyed her sister. She definitely had had a few drinks, still sober enough not to be embarrassing but enough to drawl slightly her words. "Why did you even come?"

"And miss the biggest event ever in this boring town? Plus, free drinks," she added raising her glass before taking a sip from it. Regina rolled her eyes, not expecting Zelena's next question, "Why did _you_ come?"

Regina whipped her head to look at her and blinked, "Emma is my friend. Of course I had to come."

Zelena waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, that's what you're supposed to do. But _why_ did you come?" The silence that followed was enough for an answer. Regina frowned; was she so obvious? Did everyone know her feelings towards Emma?

"I knew when she showed us the ring," her sister said as if reading her mind. "The look on your face, oh my god. It's a miracle if she doesn't know by now." She spoke softly, without venom in her words, and Regina looked at her slightly surprised.

With a shrug, Zelena turned towards the bar again, "You're my sister Regina. We may have had our…moments. But I actually care."

"Is this you opening up or the alcohol speaking?" Regina joked and Zelena nudged her shoulder, concealing a smile.

"Shut up. My point is, why did you come if you knew it would hurt you?"

Regina tried to find an excuse better than 'because I had to'. She thought of it for a moment and finally whispered, "I just had to see it."

Zelena pointed a finger at her, "That's just plain masochism."

Resisting the urge of ordering a drink with alcohol, Regina just shrugged, defeated. The dance floor was emptier now, people leaving to get some rest, and as Regina turned she caught immediately Emma's form. Their gazes locked for a moment. The Mayor tried to smile, she really did. She realised it mustn't have been convincing enough when Emma didn't smile back.

Looking away and back to her sister, she shook her head. Zelena nodded to the bartender and pointed to Regina, "Get a glass of white wine. And leave the bottle; we'll need it."

* * *

Regina opened the door of her mansion, sliding in before taking of her high heels. It was late, she knew without having to take a glance at the clock. After the conversation with Zelena, she had left the party. Or at least what was left of it.

When she had realized, they were only the two witches, a few citizens, the Charmings and, of course, the bride and the groom left. Even Henry had succumbed to sleep and had left a few hours before, promising Regina they would meet the next day for lunch. Seeing as it would be harder to avoid Emma with so little places to hide, she finally decided it was enough for the night.

Her departure had somehow set the end of the party and everyone left with her. Regina excused herself, saying she wasn't feeling well, and said goodbye to the Charming family. She couldn't escape Emma, but she only waved goodbye after congratulating the couple with a lump on her throat.

Back at her place, she was thankful Henry was staying at Snow's, being able to crack open her finest wine, pouring it on a glass. One more wouldn't hurt. The thought of Emma though, _that_ did hurt.

She sat on a chair in front of the fire, enjoying it warmth, as the glass of wine danced in her hand between gulps. Now alone she allowed those thoughts she had been trying to push aside ever since Henry mentioned. She allowed the hope to resurge from deep down her chest.

Emma had told Henry she wasn't happy. Either she was the most skilled actor in the world or she had lied to their son. She tried to find a reason for the lie, but she couldn't find one. It just didn't make sense.

Maybe Emma also knew about her feelings and this was a way to destroy her? Regina shook her head before refilling her glass; they were friends now. Emma wouldn't do that.

Regina hadn't drunk that much, she had been careful to keep it low for the sake of the celebration and her own good. It wasn't alcohol what made her hand tremble, the wine dangerously dancing around the edges of the glass; it was the tears. She thought she had sobbed enough on the bathroom stall, but apparently she was wrong.

"Ugh, you weak," she mumbled to herself. She thought if Emma was happy now. Then realized it was her wedding night and she probably was. She grimaced and with a wave of her hand the fire extinguished.

It was then when she heard a knock on the door.

It was late. Who the hell could be knocking at her door at that time? Leaving the glass on the coffee table, she made her way to the front door, feeling the cold floor against her bare feet. She hated to admit it, but her heart was beating fast, hoping it was Emma to tell her she regretted the wedding, that she chose her.

Regina opened the door a little too fast, the hope making its way to her heart. It stopped when she found the red mane of her sister. Zelena turned and smiled. "Oh dear, I thought you had already fallen asleep tired of crying your eyes out," she drawled her words. Unlike Regina, Zelena had taken advantage of the free alcohol at the celebration.

"What do you want, Zelena?" Regina asked with a roll of eyes, the irritation vibrant in her voice.

"Harsh," the witch whispered before giggling. She held up her purse, "I think we swapped purses. I can't find my keys."

Regina sighed, "We did not, Zelena. That is, in fact, your purse."

Her sister stared down at it for a moment before opening her eyes wide, "When did you swapped them back?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina grabbed Zelena's arm and transported them into her house in purple smoke. She dragged Zelena to the bed, helping her lie down and put the covers on top of her; her sister backed out almost instantly. Before leaving, she checked on the baby, who was peacefully sleeping inside her green crib. She was about to lift the protection spell from the baby, but finally decided against it, just in case.

Instead of appearing at her house, Regina walked to it, through Storbrooke's streets. It was a cold night but she had borrowed a coat and a pair of heels from her sister on her way out, so she walked, feeling the cold breeze against her cheeks.

She knew Storybrooke's ways by heart, so she walked on autopilot as she got lost in thought. It wasn't until Regina arrived to the steps of her house when she finally lifted her gaze from the ground.

Regina stopped, a gasp forming a slight curtain of white smoke in front of her. "Emma?"

The woman looked up from the ground, meeting Regina's eyes. She was sitting on her porch, hugging herself to try to get warm. Wearing her wedding dress without the light cover she had wore over it, her arms were bare against the characteristic cool air of the fall. She was the same as Regina had left her, except for her hair, now loose on her shoulders, softly curled from the hair bun she had before.

She looked like the Emma she knew again.

"What…what are you doing here?" Regina asked, still where she had halted her steps. Emma rose to her feet.

"I knocked and you didn't answer," she shrugged, still hugging herself.

Taking a step forwards now, Regina swallowed, "I mean in my house. It's your wedding night, you should be—"

"Can we come in?" Emma cut in, not meeting her gaze. "I've been here enough to not to feel my fingers."

Regina rushed to open the front door. It was open; Emma wouldn't have needed the key to get in, but she still had waited for her. She led them to the kitchen, thinking of preparing a hot cocoa, but by the corner of her eyes she caught Emma walking towards the study.

Following her in, she saw how Emma waved her hand and the fire came back to life as it had moments ago. The Sheriff slumped in the sofa and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

Regina stood in the middle of the room watching her. She had no clue of what was happening, what Emma was thinking. The room was silent except from the creeping fire, so she took a while to finally gather the strength to ask softly.

"Emma…"

"I fucked up," Emma croaked. She opened her eyes, meeting Regina's across the room, "Like, really fucked up. Like, you remember when I took you all to hell to save Hook, put all your lives at risk for it? Well, I fucked up more than that."

"Emma I'm…I'm not following you." Regina took a step towards her as Emma stood.

"I think you are."

And Regina _did_. God, she _thought_ she did, and hoped she was right. Still, she shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I don't—"

"I fucked up," Emma repeated, stepping closer to Regina. "I can't make everyone happy. I thought I could, I thought I _had_ to." She looked right into Regina's eyes and shrugged, "I can't, so if I'm going to live, I might as well do what makes _me_ happy."

"And what makes you happy?" Regina askes, barely a breath but loud enough to be hearable in the silent room. The whisper breaks across Emma's mouth, close enough to part at the feeling, almost taking it in.

It's just a second. Emma's eyes flicker down to plump ever red lips, then back to deep brown eyes, almost asking for permission. It's close, Regina can feel the anticipation deep in her body, building up the tension, but she still doesn't lean it. She wants Emma to do it. Maybe it's because she's too proud, too stubborn, maybe it's because she knows they should talk about it first, think about the consequences.

Emma doesn't think of that.

Leaning in slowly their lip brush, making Regina shakily inhale and suck the air Emma lets out. They feel the electricity in their lips, waiting to explode. Emma looks up again, looking for something in Regina's eyes that stops her. She doesn't find it.

Finally their lips meet halfway, both too eager to admit it. It's an open mouthed kiss, teeth clashing together, their tongues savoring every inch of the other's tongue. They pour in the kiss years of yearning for each other, years of feelings bottled up finally exploding. It's long, soft and wild at the same time; it's even better than Regina had imagined.

When they finally pull away from each other they're breathless. Regina watches the fire dancing in Emma's eyes, in a mix of lust, feelings and fear. She imagines her must display exactly the same.

"I fucked up," Emma breathes once again.

Regina's hand rises to cup her face as she stares into her eyes. She leans her forehead against Emma's, closing her eyes. They should talk about it, they should think about what's going to happen, how they're going to tell the rest. She really shouldn't do it. When Regina opens her eyes, her gaze meets Emma's parted, bruised lips.

"Tonight it's just us," she whispers instead, capturing Emma's lips with hers. She feels the other woman's fingers working the zipper of her dress down and her hands palm the Mayor's back.

Emma's hands are still cold, but they warm up quickly as they explore Regina's body. On her hand, Regina manages to find the zipper on Emma's wedding dress and, after pulling it down, she helps Emma out of it.

As soon as Emma steps out of the dress pooling at her feet, standing only in her white panties, her shoulders relax, as if she had gotten a heavy weight off them. Unexpectedly, when she turns back to Regina, she hugs her in the kiss. There's an urge, there's lust, but for a moment Emma feels vulnerable. Regina holds her tight, transporting both of them to her bedroom, away from the dress. She helps Emma lay down on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

When Emma finally parts, she looks up at Regina, who brushed her thumbs against the other woman's jaw. The Mayor follows the motion with her eyes until her thumb lands on Emma's lower lip. Just then, she looks up and meets deep green eyes.

"Let me make you happy, Emma."

* * *

When Regina wakes up, she hears the distant sound of her phone ringing, somewhere in the house. For a moment she thinks she dreamed it all, but as she feels Emma's naked front pressed to her back, she smiles.

She gives in for a minute, enjoying the feeling before facing reality. She can feel Emma's breath against her ear, long and warm. Regina didn't remember when they had fallen asleep or how they had ended up cuddling, but she found she liked it.

The phone rang again and she sighed, realizing she really had to come back to reality. She moved slowly out of Emma's arms, missing the embrace the instant she left the bed, and after grabbing a robe she made her way downstairs, where her phone was ringing from her purse.

"Hello?"

"Mom," she heard Henry's voice. "Hook left. He said the marriage was cancelled and just left! He even left the ring here."

"Henry…" Regina started but her son wasn't listening.

"Grandma and grandpa won't tell me why he left but I'm sure Emma realized she didn't want him."

"Henry, I know," she said calmly. More calmly than how she was currently feeling, the memory of last night still vividly in her mind.

"And if she realized that then maybe…" he stopped midsentence and she could almost see his frown. "Wait, you know?"

Regina made her way up the stairs, holding the robe closed with one hand as the other held the phone, "Yes."

"Is she with you?" Henry asked, almost already knowing the answer.

When Regina opened the door, she saw Emma waking up, stretching and brushing her eyes with the back of her hands, "Do you mind if she joins us for lunch today? You can bring Violet too, if you want."

"She is!" she heard her son exclaiming on the other side of the line. She smiled and Emma finally looked up. Her smiled widened, trying to calm the fear she caught on Emma's eyes.

"Of course I don't mind," Henry continued. "I'll tell Violet."

"Alright then," Regina nodded, walking over to the bed. "I'll see you in a few hours"

"Yeah." There was a pause and Regina sensed he hadn't finished so she waited. "I'm glad."

Regina smiled, "Me too, Henry." When he hung up, she left the phone on the nightstand, raising her gaze to meet Emma's questioning ones. "Hook left," she informed, trying to hide the smugness of her smile.

There was surprise on Emma's features as her eyebrows shot up, "He did?" Regina nodded and, without a second thought, she leaned in to place a kiss to Emma's lips. They had kissed a lot the night before, but it still felt magical; Regina suspected it always would to her.

Then, she stood up, "Henry is joining us for lunch in a few hours."

"But…what are we going to tell everyone? What's going to—"

Regina cut Emma's stammering with another kiss, "We'll figure it out." She straightened up again and smiled down at Emma, "For now, let's get ready for lunch."


End file.
